1. Field of Use
This invention relates generally to vehicle seats such as are used as driver's or operator's seats on vehicles such as farm tractors, construction machines or the like. In particular, it relates to vehicle seats having seat rake adjustment means for raising or lowering the front edge of the seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some vehicle seats comprise a seat assembly and an attached backrest assembly and are constructed so as to be mountable either on the floor or on a floor-mounted pedestal in the driver's compartment or station on the vehicle. Heretofore, the top of the seat assembly was either at a fixed height from the floor or could be raised or lowered by raising or lowering the entire seat assembly. It is desirable, however, from the standpoint of the operator's comfort or convenience or to avoid fatigue to be able to raise or lower the front portion of the top of the seat assembly of the vehicle seat, regardless of whether or not the entire seat assembly can be raised or lowered. Some prior art vehicle seats are of such specialized construction that they do not lend themselves to construction or conversion so as to provide such a feature.